


[Podfic] Avengers Assemble

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: A03 Tags - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers made me do it, Crack, Found Poetry, Gen, I solemnly swear I am up to no good, Look What Tags Hath Wrought, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, oh fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Author's summary:I don't really get this tagging systemAbandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here(A found poem using AO3 tags, because Avengers fandom is awesome)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[Podfic] Avengers Assemble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Assemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528036) by [Isabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ti2h0r4e9ypy6ik/Avengers%20Assemble.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:10 | 3.29 MB

**Author's Note:**

> This is awesome, and I loved recording it. Thank you Isabear for leaving blanket permission.


End file.
